Predacons
Arising from the ashes of the Great War, the Predacons are, at least in part, descendants of the Decepticons, born from what remained of the original Predacon, Predaking. By order of the Pax Cybertronia, they exist as something of an underclass, appearing to be equals, but firmly under the Maximals in the social order. When Predacons take beast modes, they tend to be dinosaurs, reptiles, insects, amphibians, arachnids, and similar "scaly/crawly things", though this is not a hard-and-fast rule. “You do not know the Predacons. We... they live for the glory of conquest.” - Dinobot to Tigatron, Wolfang and Bonecrusher, explaining the behaviors of the Predacons. Origin Little is known of the origin of the Predacons, beyond their descent from the original Decepticon group of that name. In particular the Decepticon Predacon Divebomb is known to have taken an active role in recruiting several ex-Decepticons following the end of the Great War. They were in existence and at war with the Maximal Imperium prior to the signing of the Pax Cybertronia, at which time most laid down their arms, but a few went rogue. Organization The Predacons, although apparently governed by an organization known as the Predacon Alliance, appear to be a splintered faction. One of the major ruling bodies is the Tripredicus Council, but they may represent only one political voice within the Alliance. The Council keeps its followers pacified under the Pax Cybertronia with the promise of a slow, sly return to power, whispering of a long-term plan to overthrow the Maximals when the time is right. A number of Predacons have expressed dissatisfaction with this approach, leading renegades such as Megatron, Galvatron, and Magmatron to recruit private armies of followers and, either covertly or overtly, strike out against the Maximals on their own. All known Beast Wars-era Predacons tend to fall within the arms of these renegade militias, with the exceptions of Tarantulas and Ravage, who were members of the Predacon Secret Police, and the Tripredacus Council itself. It is unknown whether the Predacons have any sort of official standing army or defense force other than this internal Secret Police. Base of Operations It is unknown where exactly the Predacons are based. The Tripredacus Council holds meetings aboard a space station, Predacon Command Outpost One. While one would presume the Predacons also had some sort of presence on Cybertron itself, there's evidence to the contrary. After the Beast Warriors return to Cybertron following the events of Beast Wars, Optimus Primal, Megatron, and others refer frequently to the missing population as Maximals only. This seems to suggest that they expected the number of Predacons on the planet to be negligible, if not zero. The only notable mention of Predacons in the series comes when Rattrap wonders what the murderous Tankor would have been like if he'd been reformatted from a Predacon instead of the Maximal Rhinox. Known Predacons Crew of the Darksyde *Megatron: (T-Rex, later on Dragon): Normal, Transmetal, Transmetal 2 *Scorponok: (Scorpion): Normal, Transmetal *Tarantulas: (Tarantula): Normal, Transmetal *Terrorsaur: (Pterodacty): Normal, Transmetal *Waspinator: (Wasp): Normal, Transmetal *Blackarachnia: (Black Widow Spider): Normal, Predacon throughout season 1 and 2 then join Maximals as a Predacon in the first half of season 3 and later becomes a Maximal in the second half of season 3, Transmetal 2 *Inferno: (Fire Ant): normal, Transmetal *Iguanus: (Frilled Lizard): Normal, Transmetal 2 *Insecticon: (Beetle): Normal, Transmetal *Powerpinch: (Earwig): Normal, Transmetal *Jetstorm: (Dragonfly): Normal, Transmetal *Retrax: (Pill Bug): Normal, Transmetal *Drill Bit: (Weevil): Normal, Transmetal *Spittor: (Poison Arrow Frog): Normal, Transmetal 2 *Shadow Panther: (Panther): Normal, Transmetal, Transmetal 2 *Stinger/Buzzsaw: (Hornet): Normal, Transmetal *Quickstrike: (Scorpion+Cobra): Fuzor *Rampage: (King Crab): Transmetal *Manterror: (Mantis): Normal, Transmetal *Snapper: (Snapping Turtle) *Razorclaw: (Fiddler Crab) *Transquito: (Mosquito) *Skyshadow: (Iguana+Dragonfly): Fuzor *Scavenger: (Soldier Ant): Transmetal *Dinobot 2: (Velocriaptor): Transmetal 2 *Scream: (Scrab): Transmetal 2 *Injector: (Hornet+Lionfish): Fuzor *Buzzclaw: (Mantis+Lizard): Fuzor *Terragator: (Alligator+Turtle): Fuzor *Ramhorn: (Rhinoceros Beetle) *Sea Clamp: (Lobster) *Cicadacon: (Cicada) *Tripredacus: (Sea Clamp+Ramhorn+Cicadacon) *Lockdown: (Saber Tooth Tiger): Normal, Transmetal, Transmetal 2 *Airachnid: (Golden Silk Orb-Weaver): Transmetal 2 *Starscream: (Vampire Bat): Normal, Transmetal *Ravage: (Jaguar): Transmetal, Transmetal 2 External links *http://beastwarstransformers.wikia.com/wiki/Predacons *http://tfwiki.net/wiki/Predacon_(BW) *http://aliens.wikia.com/wiki/Predacon Category:Predacons Category:Villains Category:Cybertronian